pokemon_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
Plot The episode begins with Klefki explaining the concept of the show. She explains that she will cover the drama from outside the house, while Joshy goes inside. After the 11 contestants are introduced, Aurora, Debian, Hunter, Serena, Teddy & Theo stay in the living room to chat, while the other 5 go elsewhere. After Serena sees one of Theo’s remarks as an attempt to hit on her, she & Teddy quickly get in a fight with him, with even Aurora expressing dissaproval towards Theo. Bob & Zanner then join the group and everyone, with the exception of Bob, introduces themselves. People start picking beds and Bob & Hunter and Serena & Teddy quickly decide to share. Bob then leaves to go to bed. Then Willow joins the group, and not long after, Bob returns from his nap. Joshy then claims all personal artifacts belonging to the contestants, including Hunter’s 3DS and Willow’s book. After Teddy reveals that he thinks Hunter is the hottest guy in the house, Theo asks him if he’s gay, but Serena quickly tells him that it’s none of his business causing the two to fight again. Afterwards, Serena proposes an alliance with everyone but Theo, with the sole purpose of evicting Theo. Hunter & Willow then declare their love for eachother and become a couple, which upsets Teddy and makes Serena vow to nom them both if she wins HOH. Willow then brings Hunter & Zanner together to form an alliance with them, which they both agree to, forming the very first alliance of the series. The first HOH starts and is revealed to be majority rules. Hunter thinks he will lose and Serena agrees with him, causing him to give her a displeasing look, which makes her lash out at him. The first question is wether Purugly or Jynx is sexier. The most chosen answer proves to be Purugly and Aurora, Hunter, Theo, Trent & Willow make it to the 2nd round. Bob, Charlotte, Serena & Zanner lose. Debian & Pablo are also out for not doing the challenge. Serena seems the most upset by this and threathens to quit because nobody likes her. Joshy supports this, but Zanner manages to talk her out of it. Afterwards, she & Joshy officially become a couple. The second question in the HOH is wether Stunfisk or Garbodor is cuter. The most chosen answer is Garbodor and Aurora, Hunter & Teddy make it to the final round of the challenge. Theo & Willow lose after picking Stunfisk. Hunter then brings Aurora, Serena, Teddy, Willow & Zanner together to form an alliance with the sole purpose of getting rid of Theo. Aurora & Serena openly disagree with this, but Teddy & Zanner seem somewhat on board. Aurora suggests Pablo as a back-up target, to which Teddy agrees, and Serena suggests to nom Debian & Pablo upfront and then backdoor Theo. Serena immediately betrays the alliance however and talks to Aurora about going against them. Aurora is a bit scared to do this, but the two end up telling Theo about the alliance. Theo the confronts Hunter in front of everyone, to which Hunter replies to he really wants Serena gone, but everyone seems to want Theo out. Serena gets angry about this and decides to give her opinions on everyone in the house, including some real shade towards Hunter. The final question is wether Lickilicky or Snorlax is hotter. Everyone picks Lickilicky, so all 3 of them move on to the tiebreaker. The tiebreaker question is how long the intro of Klefki’s original Pokémon Big Brother was in seconds. The correct answer is 59 seconds, which Teddy got exactly right, making him the first Head of the Household of the series. He decides to nominate Debian & Pablo, as neither of them did the challenge. Immediately after the nomination ceremony, Theo moves in on Serena in what appears to be an attempt to rape her, but she pushes him away. Both of them get very angry over this. Due to this, both Serena & Theo want to end their alliance, but Aurora calms them down and persuades them to stay. Serena, Charlotte & Zanner are then chosen to compete in POV alongside Teddy and the two nominees. Theo then decides to rat the alliance out to Hunter, but implicating Teddy instead of Aurora. Hunter doesn’t believe Theo though and tells Serena & Teddy. Serena gets angry and confronts him, to which Theo replies that he has a plan to get himself evicted, but that it won’t work now because Hunter doesn’t believe him. Serena promises him that he will get evicted anyways. The POV challenge is revealed to be a plate breaking challenge, but before the challenge even starts, Charlotte announces that she is quitting the game for personal reasons and leaves the house. Hunter then calls his anti-Theo alliance together and tries to persuade them to evict Serena instead, but Teddy openly objects to this. He & Serena then team up in the POV challenge, but decide that Serena should win. Serena, Teddy & Zanner all hit Pablo in the first round, taking him out. They then do the exact same thing to Debian, taking her out as well. Since neither Pablo or Debian ever hit anyone, all 3 still have all their lives left. Serena & Teddy then hit Zanner, while Zanner hits Serena, leaving Zanner with 1 life, Serena with 2, and Teddy still with all 3. Serena then decides to hit Teddy in the next round while he takes away Zanner’s last life. Zanner hits Serena again. Zanner is out and Serena has 1 life left, while Teddy has 2. Serena & Teddy then both hit Teddy, taking him out and making Serena the winner of POV. She decides not to use it, as she doesn’t think it’s fair for Theo to leave over someone who is inactive. Pablo then receives almost all the votes to be evicted and has to leave the Pokémon Big Brother house. All his goodbye messages reveal that no one knew him as he never talked. Before the episode ends, Joshy reveals that a new player will be joining them in the house and brings in Bun the Lopunny. Klefki then signs off the episode. Characters Appears: * Aurora the Prinplup * Bob the Zweilous * Bun the Lopunny * Charlotte the Banette * Debian the Hoppip * Hunter the Jolteon * Joshy the Marill * Klefki the Klefki * Pablo the Yamask * Serena the Servine * Theodore the Chespin * Trent the Teddiursa * Willow the Altaria * Zanner the Greninja Mentioned: * Alec the Aipom Notes & trivia * The order in which the contestants arrive in the house is Aurora, Theo, Serena, Pablo, Hunter, Willow, Bob, Zanner, Teddy, Debian and lastly, Charlotte. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}